CAMP FROZEN
by x-LostTeenager-x
Summary: AU / High School Jack is super excited to spend his summer at Camp Frozen but he didn't know he was going to have to go through this much drama! (Jelsa AKA Jack Frost/Elsa)
1. Summer is almost here!

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Disney or Dreamworks or any of the characters mentioned in the story all rights go to their respective owners all I own is the plot.  
**

**That aside, please enjoy (:**

* * *

_TICK TOCK! TICK TOCK!_

I couldn't keep my eyes away from the clock; it kept reminding me that I was merely a few minutes away from having the best summer of my life. I look around the classroom and see that many people are exchanging yearbooks and getting them signed, I think of my yearbook which probably won't get more than 1 signature and that one signature will be Aster. Aster is my best friend, we met each other during kindergarten and we were always partnered up for activities so we kind of just got thrown together, but nevertheless he has been there for me a lot and I've been there for him, we just somehow work.

I don't mind really, no one's ever noticed me at school; I've always been the invisible kid that no one bothers to even look at and really honestly I don't want their attention anyway, all I want is to be noticed by _her. _

I look at her sitting at the front of the classroom completely engrossed by the professor's words and I can't help but stare at her. Her name was Elsa Summers and she was the smartest, most talented, most beautiful girl on this plant. She joined school in the beginning of this year and I've had a crush on her ever since. Aster says that I should just ask her out already but how could I? I mean she was just so beautiful with her pale blond hair and her breathtaking blue eyes and her rosy cheeks and her…

"MISTER JACKSON OVERLAND FROST!"

I am suddenly awoken from the trance I was in by Mr. Wesleton's annoyed tone and my classmates' stares. Did he just use my full name? I hate it when people my full name; it sounds too formal, I prefer to be called Jack instead but I keep my mouth shut when Mr. Wesleton is mad you better not mess with him.

"Mister Frost, please tell me where the blackboard is"

"It's at the front of the classroom sir"

"Then why isn't your attention diverted to the front of the classroom?"

I suddenly can't think straight because I notice her staring right at me. Oh great now she's going to think I'm some kind of slacker,

"Mister Frost I'm waiting"

"Uhh…..I'm sorry sir it won't happen again"

"Summer isn't here yet and school is still in session so I expect you to pay attention to the lesson is that understood?"

"Yes sir"

He goes back to teaching and thankfully, everyone diverts their attention back to the board. I hope Camp Frozen won't have instructors like Mr. Wesleton that would really pull the plug on my camp experience. I just can't wait to get there, Camp Frozen is the best ice skating camp in the entire country and my mom is finally letting me go. The reason I'm going is because I love ice skating and next year I'll finally be old enough to try out for the school's ice hockey team and I want to rock the try outs.

_TICK TOCK! TICK TOCK!_

I am once again brought out of my thoughts but this time it's because I notice that there are literally only 10 seconds left till summer! I start the countdown in my head,

_10,_

_9,_

_8,_

_7,_

_6,_

_5,_

_4,_

_3,_

_2,_

_1,_

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG!_

* * *

**Hey readers (:**

**I know this chapter is short but I just wanna see how well this story is taken and if I get a good response I'll keep going and if not I don't want to waste my time on a story that people don't even enjoy reading so if you want me to continue please Like, Follow and Review **

**See you later!**


	2. Are you actually talking to me?

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Disney or Dreamworks or any of the characters mentioned in the story all rights go to their respective owners all I own is the plot.**

* * *

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!_

I watch as everyone stuffs their notebooks and stationary into their bags and rushes to join the chaos outside, all the chairs are discarded across the classroom as no one bothered to even push them back in the desks, it looks messy and disorganized but it's officially summer now: who cares? I'm meeting up with Aster later so we can talk about the car arrangement for the drive to Camp Frozen so I'm in no hurry to meet up with anyone. I notice that even Mr. Wesleton is gone which means that I'm alone, _almost_ alone. Elsa is still in the classroom neatly organizing her things into her blue messenger bag and it's making me so nervous.

I finish packing up my supplies and I'm about to pass by her desk when I accidently trip on this stupid chair's leg and cause her and all her stuff to fall on the ground,

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it, are you okay?" I offer her my hand but after eyeing me suspiciously for a few seconds she rejects it and gets up on her own.

"I'm fine, thank you for your concern."

"I can help you gather your stuff if you want"

"That's alright Jackson I can manage on my own"

She bends down to pick up her stuff and I'm not sure what to do so I just kind of awkwardly stand there. She knows my name? Of course she does Mr. Wesleton just announced in class when he yelled at me a few minutes ago, "Well if you're sure," I really wanted the conversation to continue so I racked my brains for something decent to say to her, should I ask her about her thoughts on the class? Obviously not since I wasn't even paying attention. Should I ask her about what she thinks of Scorchin' Heat's **(1)** new album? Nah, she might not even know the band. Ugh, I needed to come up with something quick!

"Are you just going to keep standing there?" She asked me with an amused expression as she gets up.

"Oh sorry it's just that my friends call me Jack, well they would I if actually had any friends" **(2) **She gives me a small chuckle in response,

"I'll keep that in mind Jack,"

I smirk and we walk out of class together, almost everyone has left the building and the hallway looks like a graveyard of papers and assignment sheets "So what are your plans this summer?" she asks me with genuine curiosity as we walk put the main entrance/exit, I'm surprised she even cares.

"I'm heading off to camp with my buddy."

"I thought you said you didn't have any friends"

"Yeah but I barely get to see him so I just count myself as friendless" I don't say it with any self-pity and I kind of feel annoyed that she asked me that. I already know I'm a friendless loser I don't need constant reminding of what a social failure I am.

"Unless I count you as a friend or maybe you want us to be more than that, you know come to think of it you've already fallen for me" I saw with a wink, where did that even come from? I'm never this confident or friendly around a girl I like; I usually just pine for her and hope that she somehow knows by telepathy or something that I like her and wait for her to make the first move.

"Get over yourself, you're not that charming" she says with a light shove, we hear a car honking and both to look around for the source, "Oh my ride's here I gotta go, nice talking to you Jack have a great summer!" she starts yelling as she gets farther away

"You too!" I yell back.

I'm dazed for what seems like forever. I was talking to Elsa Summers, Elsa Summers was talking to_ me_. I'm so filled with happiness that I almost don't notice my phone vibrating in my pocket, I take it out and read the caller ID as Aster. Aster? What does he want we don't have to meet up till 3. I tap the answer button and wait for his thick Australian accent.

* * *

**Hey readers (:**

**(1) Totally made up band xD**

**(2) Can anyone guess which movie that's from? ;) {hint: it's a disney movie}**

**A.N: Thank you so much to everyone who took the time to Review my story and thank you to everyone who Followed and Favorited the story it really means a lot to me :D**

**P.S: Do you wanna hear the story from Elsa's P.O.V as well? Let me know in the reviews.**

**See you later!**


	3. I'm on my way

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Disney or Dreamworks or any of the characters mentioned in the story all rights go to their respective owners all I own is the plot.**

* * *

_I tap the answer button and wait for his thick Australian accent._

"Hello?" I answer with a sigh.

"Where you day-dreaming about Elsa again?" The voice on the other line asks.

"What makes you say that?" I ask with a very confused tone.

"Because you only sigh like that when you've got Elsa on your mind" He says as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well for your information I actually had a conversation with her."

"NO WAY! You asked her out?!" he asks with disbelief

"No are you out of your mind? I bumped into her and we just talked about summer but it was still amazing" I say with another sigh

"Well anyway not to interrupt your bubble of joy but there's a reason I called, guess who's gonna be at Camp Frozen?!" He asks in a very excited voice.

"Um I don't know who?"

"Only the best hockey player that ever existed"

"NO WAY! Hans Isles is gonna be there?" This is so surreal, Hans Isles was the king of the ice hockey world before he got in an accident that fractured his knee and ended his career for good. Not giving up on his dream he decided to coach amateur ice hockey teams and improve their play.

"Yes he is! Can you believe that that the guy is our age? How pathetic does that make our lives seem?" he asks with a sarcastic voice.

"We are not pathetic we're just taking our time," I smirk "Why is he gonna be there anyway?"

"He's looking for new players to join his latest team"

"We have to be one of the ones that get chosen"

"Well we'll have a better chance of getting a spot if you get your ass packed so we can go already!"

"Alright, I'll be at your house in 20 minutes" I laugh

"You'd better." and with that the line went dead. I raced home to quickly get all my stuff packed.

* * *

**Elsa's P.O.V**

I look out the window and watch all the houses fade away from view, I'm sitting at the backseat of course, never the driving seat. It took me a long time to gather the courage I needed to sit in a car again in the first place, but I was never able to sit back in the driving seat again not after the "incident". I live in the west end of town; the "rich" part of town. It's not that I hated our house or the neighborhood, in fact I loved it. The huge space was amazing and it made me feel alive and free especially the backyard that seemed to spread for miles. The backyard was like my sanctuary when I want to just get away from everything, when the guilt starts to eat me up. It's where I went to cry my eyes out right after my parents died where I went for some sanity when _it _happened. The point is, that house was filled with too many depressing memories of her childhood and sometimes it was really hard to just put on a grin and bear it.

"Elsa you wanna answer my question maybe?" A voice asks

"Hmm?" I look over to the owner of the voice and I see Kristoff give me a small chuckle.

"I asked you what time do you need me to drop you to the camp place thing"

"Oh sorry." I smile at him, "Around 3 I guess, registration starts at 4:30 and it'll be an hour drive to get there so I don't want to be late." I pause for a while feeling ashamed that I'm asking my sister's boyfriend do me this huge favour," Are you sure you're okay with this? I feel kind of embarrassed that I'm asking you to drive for 2 hours just because I can't drive myself there."

"Nah, it's cool I don't mind" He smiles at me and I smile back knowing that my sister is very lucky to have such a wonderful boyfriend. He really loves her, I can tell by the way he looks at her with those chocolate brown eyes, the way she smiles when he's around. Sometimes I think that Kristoff and Anna were made for each other; they're perfect together. I wonder if I'll ever be lucky enough to have a guy who loves me as much Kristoff loves Anna.

My thoughts suddenly drift to that guy I bumped into while I was leaving my last class, Jack Frost. It was a weird name I admit it but it seems to fit him perfectly with that snow-white hair he dons, I wonder if it's naturally like that or whether or not he dyes it, I'll have to ask him when school's back in session. His deep blue orbs radiated with so much of joy and life when I spoke to him and they were just so intriguing I thought I wouldn't be able to look away, they just kept inviting me, inviting me to him.

As we enter the gates that lead to our estate, I wonder why I never noticed him earlier.

* * *

**Jack's P.O.V**

"I'm home!" I yell as I enter my house and proceed to kiss my mom on the cheek.

"Hi honey, you better hurry up you don't want to be late now do you?" She asks with a smile.

"Yeah don't worry I'm gonna go upstairs and pack my things now."

"You haven't packed yet? No wonder I haven't let you leave the house to be on your own for a while you're obviously not ready for that kind of responsibility, maybe you should stay home."

I start panicking. Not let me go? No I've been looking forward to this all year I can't let my mom keep me home. I love her but I badly need this break.

"No mom please I'll be done in 5 minutes don't worry." I say with the biggest smile I can manage, "just go set the table and I'll be right down." I say and I don't exaggerate when I say I _fly_ up the stairs. I quickly pack all the clothes that I think I'll need and my toothbrush and head back down to eat lunch. I check the time, 2:27. I have about half an hour before I need to leave I can't believe it took me 27 minutes to come home from school and eat lunch, this must be some kind of record, well for me it is; I take a really long time to get things done. After about 20 minutes of double checking my bag and saying an emotional goodbye to both my mom and Pippa, my little sister, I leave the house and walk over to Aster's place ready to start this summer vacation.

* * *

**Hey readers (:**

**Okay so I know the story is progressing kind of slowly and I'll try and work on that so please bear with me for now.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if there's something you wanna see in this fic please tell me in the reviews because while I do have a story line in my head you guys could have better ideas than I do xD**

**P.S: I'm looking for a nice cover art for this story so if you wanna draw one or you've seen a really good one online don't hesitate to PM me c:**

**See you later!**


	4. OFF WE GO!

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Disney or Dreamworks or any of the characters mentioned in the story all rights go to their respective owners all I own is the plot.**

* * *

_I leave the house and walk over to Aster's place ready to start this summer vacation._

As I near Aster's house I see that he's already waiting outside his house for me, "Took you long enough" he greets me with a scowl.

"What are you talking about? I'm 5 minutes early." I reply defensively.

"Whatever let's just go already!" He goes over and hugs his mom and makes his way to the car, I enter his blue Volkswagen beetle 1300 and I struggle to make myself comfortable. Aster loves anything vintage and he prefers to do things the traditional way so it's no wonder that when his parents told him they'd give him any car he wants for his 16th birthday last year he chose a classic. It was expensive but his parents are both well-paid and they were able to afford it, it makes me kind of jealous sometimes but Aster's my best friend and it's not like it's his fault that my dad left us without any source of income and my mom had to work 3 jobs to keep us from starving. I help of course; I tutor kids after school and I work part-time for a burger joint near my house but sometimes I wonder what would happen if we'd lose those jobs would we still be able to survive?

"Ready?" he asks me after he's put on his seatbelt and adjusted his mirror, "Ready!" I reply with a smile.

"OFF WE GO!" We yell as we drive off to the beginning of the best summer ever!

**Elsa's P.O.V**

I've already packed all my clothes last night so I have some time to kill after lunchtime, I think about going to hang out with Anna but quickly shut down that idea: she's probably with Kristoff right now and besides it's not like me and her are close or anything ever since it happened. I guess I've just been too guilty to be around her, but sometimes I wish we could go back to the way we were before. I remember this tradition we had where on the first day the snow fell we'd build a huge snowman, have a snow ball fight and when it got dark we'd go inside and sit beside the fireplace drinking hot chocolate while our mother read us "The Snow Queen". Anna used to be my best friend; she used to be the first person I'd want to share a secret with, the first person I'd go to for a hug when I'm upset, she was my rock and the only person who was there for me. Now all of that is gone. Just lost memories. Because after what I did to her, we can never be like that again.

I decide to just sit on my computer and go through my twitter, my friend Gerda tried to make me sign up for Tumblr but when I did I got so lost and I just forgot about the whole thing. Soon I hear Kristoff telling me that it's time to go, I quickly put on the outfit I've picked out; a long-sleeved shirt that starts out as light blue at the top and slowly transitions into a dark, royal blue at the hem, white, skinny jeans with my dark blue converse, I put on my white finger-less gloves and my snowflake necklace and grab my bag. It takes a while to get it downstairs but when I do I see everyone is waiting by the door, I go to hug my uncle and aunt goodbye, "Have fun dear."

"I will" I reply with a small smile, Kristoff takes my bag and I'm about to leave with him when I hear a voice stop me

"No goodbye for me?" I turn and see Anna sitting in her wheelchair giving me a hurt look, I'm overcome with shame. How could I even think about leaving her without saying goodbye to Anna? How dare I call myself her sister? I can't help I thought if I could ignore Anna maybe I won't feel so guilty every time I look at her but I still do. Every little thing I do reminds me of what a horrible sister I am. I want to tell her how I'm sorry, how I'll never forgive myself, how I know I'll never redeem myself to her. I walk towards her barely holding back my tears and bend down to give her a hug.

"Goodbye Anna" I whisper in her ear, I give her a tight smile and leave the house with all of my regretful words hanging on my lips. I sit in Kristoff's car and put on my seatbelt.

"OFF WE GO!" he exclaims as he starts the car.

"Off we go." I reply with a barely audible voice.

* * *

**Hey readers (:**

**I'm so sorry i haven't updated in a while and as a token of my apologies you will be getting another chapter after this one in a few minutes ;)**

**Anyway I'm really glad you're all enjoying it and just to let you know I will only be using characters from Rise of the Guardians and Frozen, any other characters will not be used.**

**Thank you so much and don't forget to review :D I love reading what you guys think and I think I'll start replying to your reviews so please login when you review so I can PM you c:**

**See you soon!**


	5. Getting settled in

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Disney or Dreamworks or any of the characters mentioned in the story all rights go to their respective owners all I own is the plot.**

* * *

"_Off we go." I reply with a barely audible voice._

After the long ride I see the silver gates that indicate we have arrived and practically jump out of the car almost forgetting my luggage because of how ecstatic I am. I can't believe we're finally here! It seems like just yesterday it was the first day of school.

"Everything okay? You're sure you didn't forget anything?" Kristoff asks before he leaves,

"Yeah don't worry, thanks for the ride, see you at the end of summer!" I tell him and watch his car leave the gates of the camp. I check the time on my silver-studded watch that my aunt gave me for my birthday 3 years ago, 4:32, registration has already started. I make my way inside the building and see that there's only one person ahead of me at the registration table. As I approach the table I see an old man with black, bushy eyebrows that hide a pair of clear blue eyes and a long white beard sit behind the desk, and the closer I get I can hear his Russian accent clearer, they're still discussing all the rules so I patiently wait until it's my turn.

I take a look around the place and I'm awe-struck. The place was so beautiful and so modern-looking, there were pictures of figure skaters, hockey teams, snowboarders, all holding medals or trophies. The walls were covered with framed certificates and the glass cases were practically brimmed to the top with trophies, on the other side of the room were glass shelves that were adorned with snow-globes, paper snowflakes and all kinds of other winter-related things. It's weird even though it's summer, I feel like I'm in the middle of winter.

"Hello and welcome to CAMP FROZEN! My name is Nicholas St. North but you can call me North, I am one of the camp's best counsellors so don't hesitate to come to talk to me if you have any issues miss…?"

"Summers, Elsa Summers"

"Well Elsa if you can just fill out this form to clarify what kind of skating you will be practicing, your age and other things like that I can assign you a cabin" he hands me a pen and the form which I fill out while he explains the rules.

"Curfew is at 10:45 sharp,

Boys and girls aren't allowed to room together,

No fighting with the other campers,

No alcohol or drugs are allowed,

These are of course only some of the rules you will the rest in your cabin."

I finish filling out the form and hand it back to him.

"Thank you," he takes a look at my form and checks his papers, "Since you are taking figure skating you will be staying in the Ice zone of the camp which is to your right and you will be receiving your schedule at your cabin which is cabin number 21" he takes out a key and a map and hands them both it to me.

"Ice zone?" I ask while I take the key; I didn't see anything about the campers being separated in the brochure.

"Yes our camp is very big and offers classes for both skiing and skating, and both have different timings and schedules so the cabins are divided into 2 zones; the Ice zone which is for campers who have chosen to skate and the Snow zone for campers who have chosen to ski however wherever you fall into either category doesn't matter since you wouldn't need to be grouped separately for example, a figure skater and an ice-hockey player are 2 different forms of skating but they both have the same schedule and classes so they don't need not be grouped separately."

"I think I get it" My brain is still trying to absorb what he just said. It seems like he's read my thoughts because he says,

"Don't worry you'll get it when the classes start, see you soon and I hope you have fun" he smiles at me and waves.

I wave back and walk away while dragging my luggage behind me. I open the map he gave me and see that the my cabin is located near the lake so I start making my way over there, I hope my roommate is nice.

**Jack's P.O.V**

"Dude I can't believe you ran out of gas!" I yell for the 5th time.

"Look I said I'm sorry and would you calm down? We reached and registration is still open for another hour."

"Sorry I'm just frustrated." I run my hand through my hair and look out the window to see the silver gates of the camp come into view, "Finally" I mutter.

Aster parks the car and we both head straight to the registration table. After listening to North explain about the Ice zone thing and the rules, we both make our way to each of our cabins. Aster is in 13 and I'm in 18. I'm disappointed that we're not in the same cabin but at least I'll meet someone new, who knows maybe we'll become friends?

I find my cabin number and with a deep breath I enter, I look around the room and find that it's actually really nice. The walls are all white and there are two beds that face each other on opposing walls and one of them is occupied by a brown-haired guy,

"Hey I'm Jamie, nice to meet you." He gets up and shakes my hand.

"Hi I'm Jack, it's nice to meet you too." I shake his hand back

"I hope you don't mind but I kind of already unpacked all of my stuff on this side." He notions to the closet near his bed.

"Nah it's cool I don't mind." I start unpacking and stuffing all my clothes into the closet near my bed.

"So what type of blades do you wear?" he asks while watching me unpack.

"Hockey blades"

"Cool, me too."

I give him a smile and shove the last piece of clothing I got and slam the closet door.

"So what do you want to do? Curfew isn't for another 3 hours." I ask him.

"Oh my friends and I are gonna hang out by the lake, wanna join us?"

"Sure, can I bring my friend too?"

"Yeah of course you can, I'll text them and let them know you're coming" he says as he reaches for his phone.

Wow, I already made friends with someone. This is unbelievable.

"C'mon let's go." Jamie gets up and goes for the door and I follow him.

After calling up Aster I found out that Jamie's friend is Aster's roommate! How crazy is that? We all go down near the lake and just talk about basically nothing. Turns out Jamie's friend is pretty cool, his name is Samuel but he goes by his nickname Sandy and he's mute so he talks in Sign Language. He taught me how to sign my name and a few other things.

"Hey Tooth's on her way over here and she's bringing a friend with her!" Jamie exclaims.

"Tooth?" I ask.

"What kind of name is that?" Aster starts laughing.

"I wouldn't make fun of names Bunny" I say with a smirk silencing him

"Shut up, Frostie!"

"Okay guys calm down!" Jamie says before we start a riot, "Her real name is Talia but we call her Tooth because of her obsession with dental hygiene"

"Is that her?" Aster points behind me.

"Yeah that's her," Jamie says as he turns around, "Hey Tooth!" he waves.

I turn around but before I can even get a look at "Tooth" I see someone who I never thought I'd see here.

"Hey Jack!" greets me Elsa's voice.

* * *

**Hey readers (:  
**

**Hope you enjoyed that, don't forget to review.**

**See you soon!**


	6. We're just friends

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Disney or Dreamworks or any of the characters mentioned in the story all rights go to their respective owners all I own is the plot.**

* * *

"_Hey Jack!" greets me Elsa's voice._

I'm too shocked to say anything, it's only when Aster starts coughing to get my attention that I realise I haven't even replied to her yet, "H..he..hey Elsa!" Did I just stutter? Ugh! Why does my brain turn to jell when I'm around her?

She takes a seat next to me and I feel my heart pump faster,

"So what kind of skating do you do?" she asks with that angelic voice of hers,

"Ice-Hockey, you?"

"Figure skating"

"Awesome how long have you been skating?"

"Actually I used to skate when I was a kid but then I quit when my parents died, but I'm not telling you this to gain your sympathy or whatever" it seems that she hates it when people pity her.

"Then why are you telling me?

"I don't know." She says with a smile

"So what made you start again?" I ask her with a smirk.

She grins at me but doesn't answer my question. We keep talking for the rest of the night about meaningless things but I find out a little bit more about her; her favourite colour is cerulean, she loves chocolate, and she has a pet cat named Olaf. When I asked her why she named him Olaf she said her sister came up with it, she noticed that the cat was always good for a laugh and that "Oh laugh" sounded a lot like Olaf so she named him that. Man is her sister funny or what? However when I ask her about her sister she gets really quiet and I don't pressure her because I can sense that she's uncomfortable talking about her. At the end of the night I walk her back to her cabin and wish her a goodnight before going back to my own cabin.

When I walk in I was expecting to go to sleep right away, what I wasn't expecting is that Jamie was gonna make me stay up all night telling him all about Elsa and I's conversation, "Why do you want to know just let me sleep?" I turn on my bed so I am facing away from him.

"Why are you being so secretive anyway? Is it because you've got a crush on her?" he says with a knowing voice followed by kissing noises.

"No it's because there's nothing to talk about, we're just friends now let me sleep." Jamie doesn't say anything afterwards and I assume he's fallen asleep.

I wonder what Elsa is thinking about right now.

**Elsa's P.O.V**

I fluff up my pillows and try and make them more comfortable as Talia "Tooth" brushes her teeth after Jack leaves. "So do you know who snowball is before or did you guys just have an instant connection or something?" she says with an annoyed expression.

"We both go to the same school and why are you so annoyed? I'm just glad I had someone to talk with, you kept talking to Samuel the whole time!"

She sits in front of the vanity and starts brushing her multiple-coloured hair, I think her hair is pretty wicked though. It goes past her shoulders and ends before her stomach, it's poker straight and is many shades of yellow, green and blue. I wish I could pull off a hair colour like that, but I guess I do kind of stand out with my pale blond her.

"Just call him Sandy would you? So are you and snowball friends?" she asks after she's done brushing her hair.

"I wouldn't call him a friend yet, more like an acquaintance," she starts taking off her purple contact lenses, "hey Tooth why do you wear coloured lenses?" I mean I know she likes to be colourful but where does she draw the line? Her naturally blue eyes are really pretty and I wish she'd show them off instead of hiding them.

"Because I can." She smiles at me and gets into her bed, "Hey Elsa since you and Jack aren't a thing or whatever do you mind if I got to know him?"

I look at her with confusion while getting into my own bed, "Of course not why would I mind? go ahead."

"Thanks"

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight" she turns off the light and within a few minutes I can her deep breaths, a sign that she is fast asleep.

I wonder why she thought I would mind if she and Jack got together. I don't think of him in that way and I'm almost certain he doesn't think of me in that way. But what if he does? I mean the 2 times that I talked to him he seemed to be oozing with joy, but maybe he's that happy when he talks to everyone. I don't know and very honestly I don't care, I mean even if by some miracle Jack does like me what am I supposed to do? It's not like I'd date him, I don't have time for such frivolous things they are only a distraction. My aunt may have sent me here to have some fun but that doesn't mean I should drop everything else. After all you can't lead a successful life with fun.

* * *

_THE NEXT DAY…._

I groan as I wake up to the sound of my alarm clock reminding that I need to start the day. Ugh! Why did I set this thing for 7 am? I drag myself out of bed and into the shower, I love the way the cold water feels when it touches my body, after I'm done I put on my clothes and blow-dry my hair. The hair dryer wakes up Tooth and I have to hold myself from laughing as she mumbles something unintelligent and enters the bathroom with a huff. By the time she comes out with completely clean hair and clear skin I have braided my hair and already finished my preparations for the day. I look at the time, 8:03, we have 27 minutes to get to the main hall where orientation will be held. This place is starting to sound like high school!

After about 20 minutes Tooth is ready and we start walking towards our destination, we're lucky our cabin is close to the main buildings otherwise we never would have made it on time. We quickly take our seats and wait for it to begin, just as the lights turn on me and Tooth are joined by some familiar faces.

"Hey Elsa." He smiles as he takes a seat next to me.

"Hey Jack" I reply before diverting my attention to the stage in the center of the room.

* * *

**Hey readers (:  
**

**Just wanted to say I've never been to camp so whatever I say is all made up xD**

**See you soon!**


	7. Can I really accept that?

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Disney or Dreamworks or any of the characters mentioned in the story all rights go to their respective owners all I own is the plot.**

* * *

"_Hey Jack" I reply before diverting my attention to the stage in the center of the room._

After the orientation was over we all stood outside the assembly hall discussing what we heard.

"I can't believe there's going to be a figure skating competition! I so totally want to win that." Tooth said with a lot of excitement.

"Well the prize is nice; getting to skate on that show "Talent-less teens" when the new season airs." Says Aster, "But I think I'd rather skate on Hans' Ice Hockey team at his next ice-hockey match."

"You're only saying that because you think that figure skating is stupid." Jamie tells him.

"What do you think Elsa?" Jack says looking at me.

"I don't know I didn't come here to enter a competition, I came here to improve my skating."

"So you say." Jack says with a smirk

"Well either way we can talk about all of this later we need to get to our first classes." I say with a commanding voice.

"Would you stop calling them classes Elsa?" Jack says with a grumpy expression.

"Then what would you call them?" I ask him

"Activities!" he tells me with a goofy grin.

"You're hopeless" I tell him with a smile.

Samuel, Jamie and Aster all started heading off to their first "activity" which is Gym. Weird right? They all said it's supposed to help build their upper bodies. Me, Tooth and Jack head off to Yoga so we can stretch our bodies and keep them flexible.

We all change into our clothes and start the lesson with the instructor whose name I can't remember, after the lesson my body is aching all over. We decide to head over to the cafeteria since none of us even had breakfast today. The whole time we were there Tooth kept trying to start a conversation with Jack and since I didn't feel like talking I wouldn't join in but he'd just end up dragging me into it too, after a while Tooth gave up so we all just ate our meals in silence.

The door of the cafeteria opens with such commotion that everyone looks over; Hans walks in the room and surprisingly sits right next to me.

Jack's P.O.V

OMG! Hans Isles is sitting next to me! Well not next to _me, _next to Elsa but either way I'm so star-struck I forget how to breathe for a minute. I'm brought back to reality when I notice how he's looking at Elsa, is he attracted to her?

"Hello my name is Hans Isles, pleased to make your acquaintance." He says as he presses his lips to her hand. What the…? How dare he make a move on Elsa?!

"The um… pleasure is all mine." Elsa says as she pulls away her hand in disgust. I silently breathe a sigh of relief; thank God Elsa isn't interested in him. He may be my idol but Elsa is always #1 on my list, no way am I letting him near her!

"Well I guess we better get going, right Jack?" Tooth says, getting up. What? Go where? I'm staying right here!

"No thanks Tooth I think I'm much better off sitting right here." I say with a pointed look at Hans.

"Come on buddy ever heard of three's a crowd? It seems the poorly dyed rainbow girl got it." He says with a smirk.

"Poorly dyed?" Tooth says with rage, but we both ignore her. At this point both me and Hans have gotten up and are now having a staring competition.

"It just doesn't seem to me like the lady is very comfortable with you here." I say breaking the silence while proceeding to stand next to Elsa.

"She is a big girl after all; I think she can decide that for herself don't you?"

"Enough! I am going back to my cabin!" Elsa announce before I have the chance to punch that grin of his face. I watch Elsa run out of the cafeteria and decide that giving this guy a beating is going to have to wait I need to check if Elsa is alright. I run out of the building to see that Elsa has run quite a long way, wow can that girl run or what? I chase after her and after almost losing my lungs catch up to her just a few meters away from her cabin, I pull her by the wrist to make her stop while I catch my breath. After a few minutes of me wheezing and her laughing at me I ask her, "Are you okay?"

She seems to be taken back by my question, "Yeah why wouldn't I be?"

"You just ran out of there really fast."

"Oh, sorry I didn't mean to worry you it's just that he was getting on my last nerves. What a jerk! I mean did you see the way he was looking at me? Who does he think he is anyway? Parading in there uninvited and expecting to…" she suddenly takes notice of my amused expression," What?" she says with a smirk.

"Nothing I've just never seen you so annoyed, you're always so calm and reserved." It was actually really nice to see her let go of her emotions.

"Oh." She's so cute when she's blushing out of embarrassment.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about I think it's good to lash out once in a while."

"Thanks Jack"

"You know I'm really glad I came to this camp because I finally have a chance to get to know you better." I tell her while taking her hand.

"Yeah it's nice getting to know you too." She says while blushing, she suddenly notices our hands and pulls away.

"Look Jack I know that we've only just met and I shouldn't jump to conclusions, but I didn't come to this camp to look for a boyfriend. So if you want to be friends that's great, but I can't promise anything more than that right now." She looks away while I try to digest what she just said, she basically took all my hopes for us to be together and crushed them, well there was actually never an 'us' to begin with, but still! Wait a minute, she said 'right now' does that mean that something can happen later? I feel hope rising in my chest again.

"Well okay if it's just right now I guess I can accept that"

"That's not what I…"

"HEY JACK! HEY ELSA!"

We both turn to look at who very rudely interrupted us, Aster, Jamie and Sandy are running up to me and shaking me till I respond.

"YOU'LL NEVER BELIEVE IT!" I have a feeling Aster is going to pee because of how excited he is.

"Maybe if you tell me I will"

"HANS ISLES IS HAVING A SPECIAL TRAINING SESSION FOR 5 LUCKY CAMPERS! IT'S TOMORROW AT NOON AND IT'S FIRST COME FIRST SERVE!"

Hans? Ugh he is the last person I want to see right now

"Sorry guys I'm not really that interested."

The look on their faces is priceless, but what can I say? After what happened in the cafeteria I'm not looking forward to getting coached by him. In fact I don't even think I want to go for the try-outs at the end of summer.

"What are you talking about? You were so excited earlier." Aster gives me a look of disbelief.

"Uh…." I look at Elsa for help, but she's not even looking at me anymore.

"Well if you don't wanna I guess we can't force you." Jamie says with an understanding tone. All of a sudden Sandy starts making a lot of gestures with his hands that I don't understand.

"He's asking where Tooth is." Jamie translates.

Right on cue we are joined by Tooth who looks very pissed, I just remember that we left her all alone in the cafeteria.

"Well, well it seems you both got here safely, I am so glad." She says with a sweet tone before changing it into a sarcastic one, "Thanks for ditching me back there with Hans."

"How weird we were just talking about him." Aster says before fully understanding what Tooth was implying, "Wait a minute, Hans? _The_ Hans?"

"Yeah" Tooth tells him as if it's no big deal.

"You met him? Oh my gosh, what did he say?" he says while swarming Tooth.

"Hey Bunny leave Tooth alone, I'll tell you all about it later okay?" I tell him hoping he'll drop it for now.

"You met him too?" Aster takes one look at my face and FINALLY takes the hint.

"Anyway I'll see you all later, bye Jack" she says with an extra sweet smile. Tooth seems like a really nice person I can tell it'll be fun to be friends with her. She and Elsa both leave us the guys there while they enter their cabin and as soon as they're out of earshot they all pounce on me, "Okay spill what happened?"

* * *

**Hey readers (:  
**

**Are you ll mad because Elsa just friend-zoned Jack? Or maybe it's because Hans tried to hit on Elsa?**

**Anyway I'm having the accursed writer's block for the next few chapters so updates will be slow from now on, I know it's tragic but please help me out by leaving any ideas you have in the reviews! **

**Seriously guys because I'm looking for a sequence of events so that both of them can just tell the other what they're feeling without it being too rushed and I just can't think of anything :c**

**Hope you enjoyed that and I'll...**

**See you soon!**


End file.
